Nice Guy Syndrom
__FORCETOC__Theorie Nice Guy ist ein Begriff aus dem Internet-Diskurs, der einen erwachsenen Mann oder männlichen Teenager beschreibt, der darauf fixiert ist, Frauen zu verführen, indem er nett zu ihnen ist, am stereotypischsten indem er emotionale Unterstützung leistet, wenn sie Probleme mit einem männlichen Partner haben. Es gibt im Großen und Ganzen drei Denkschulen über Nice Guys™: # dass sie Opfer der Irrationalität oder Grausamkeit von Frauen seien; dass Frauen behaupten, sie würden nette Männer™ wollen, aber tatsächlich lieber Beziehungen mit “Arschlöchern” oder “Alphamännern” haben # dass sie eine schlechte Verführungsstrategie haben und lernen müssten, Alphas oder Verführer zu sein (siehe Pick-Up Artists | englisch) # dass die Nice Guy™ Strategie “Dinge für jemanden tun, damit diejenige Sex mit mir haben wird, weil Frauen Nettigkeit mit Sex belohnen oder belohnen sollten” ein sexistisches Konstrukt ist (mehr dazu unten) Die Begriffe Nice Guy™ und Nice Guy Syndrom werden verwendet, um Männer zu beschreiben, die sich als prototypische “nette Männer” betrachten, deren “nette Taten” in Wirklichkeit aber nur nur durch Versuche motiviert sind, Frauen passiv für eine Beziehung und/oder Sex zu gewinnen. Kritik Feministinnen u.a. haben viele Aspekte des Nice Guy Syndroms kritisiert, und meist damit argumentiert, dass in gewisser Weise Nice Guys (jetzt oft als “Nice Guys™” mit einem Trademark-Symbol bezeichnet, um sie von Männern zu unterscheiden, die einfach nett sind) nicht wirklich gute Freunde oder nett sind. Kritik an Nice Guy™ als Beziehungsstrategie Es gibt einige Aspekte am Nice Guy™ Muster, die an mangelnder Erfahrung liegen könnten: * Romantische und sexuelle Fixierung auf eine Person (“oneitis“ [englisch]), bevor diese Interesse ausgedrückt hat, ist ein Fehler, zu dem viele Menschen neigen, was sich mit Zeit, Erfahrung oder Selbstprüfung bessern kann. * Nice Guys™ scheinen die Beziehung eines Mannes zu einer Frau nur als erfolgreich oder wertvoll zu betrachten, wenn sie romantischer oder sexueller Natur ist, d.h. Freundschaft bedeutet Scheitern. * Nice Guys™ könnten eine Beziehung mit einer Frau als einzig mögliche Quelle des Glücks in ihrem Leben betrachten. Feministische Kritik Einige Aspekte sind durch unterschiedliche Sozialisation von Männern und Frauen verursacht: * Frauen sind kulturell darauf trainiert, behutsam zu sein, wenn sie Männer sexuell ablehnen, also könnten “du wärst ein großartiger Partner für eine andere” und “du bist wie ein Bruder für mich” eher Signale sein, dass die Frau von seiner Anziehung weiß, versucht, ihn möglichst schonend zu enttäuschen, und ihn zu ermutigen, andere zu finden, zu denen er sich hingezogen fühlen könnte, als gefühllose Gleichgültigkeit Einige Aspekte deuten darauf hin, dass Nice Guys™ ein essenzialistisches [englisch] oder sexistisches Frauenbild haben: * Nice Guys™ scheinen an einem gewissen Punkt “Bezahlung” für ihre Nettigkeit oder Großzügigkeit zu erwarten, d.h. ihre Nettigkeit ist eigennützig. * Das Eigeninteresse ist hinterhältig: Wenn der Mann seine Anziehung nicht offenbart, und Bereitschaft bekundet, seine Freundin bei ihren Problemen zu unterstützen, ergibt es für sie Sinn, seine Freundschaft als aufrichtig zu behandeln und die angebotene Unterstützung anzunehmen. * Der implizite Handel “Nettigkeit” (emotionale Unterstützung) gegen Sex ist eine sexistische Verallgemeinerung, dass Frauen Nähe und Männer Sex wollen, so dass das eine gegen das andere getauscht werden könnte. * Nice Guys™ betrachten Frauen als Sittenwächterinnen: Dass Frauen die nettesten™ Männer für Sex wählen sollten, um diese dafür zu belohnen, dass sie das Richtige tun. * Einige Männer sehen sich weiterhin als “nette Männer”, wenn sie ihre angebliche Freundin oder geschätzte Liebe mit frauenfeindlichen Beleidigungen bezeichnen. * Einige Nice Guys™ halten sich für Helden, weil sie Frauen nicht schlagen oder vergewaltigen (siehe Feminist Cookie [englisch]). * Einige Nice Guys™ sehen sich nicht als sexuell übergriffig, weil sie nur sanft ohne Zustimmung betatschen, und glauben, sexuelle Übergriffe müssten gewalttätig sein. Einige Aspekte deuten darauf hin, dass Nice Guys™ sich selber essenzialistisch [englisch] sehen: * Das Bestehen darauf, enge Freunde und emotional involviert zu sein, bevor sie romantisches oder sexuellen Interesse ausdrücken, kann Misstrauen heterosexueller Männer gegenüber ihrer Sexualität als inhärent schmutzig oder rücksichtslos beinhalten. Eine feministische Position zu Beziehungen und Verführungsstrategien: Der feministischen Kritik liegt zugrunde, dass niemandem Liebe oder Sex geschuldet wird, nicht dafür eine nette Person zu sein, nicht dafür, Feminist zu sein, und nicht aus irgendeinem anderen Grund. Einsamkeit und unerfülltes Begehren sind tragisch und schmerzhaft, aber Feministinnen argumentieren, dass Zustimmung die einzige ethische Grundlage für Beziehungen ist, und dass die Forderung nach gegenseitigem Einvernehmen bedeutet, dass einigen Leuten ihre romantischen oder sexuellen Wünsche nicht jederzeit erfüllt werden. Positive Aspekte Einiges an der Nice Guy™ Analyse macht Probleme mit der Struktur heterosexueller Beziehungen sichtbar, z.B.: * Die Erwartung, dass der Mann immer Initiator und Aggressor sein muss. * Die Erwartung, dass Männer und Frauen nicht emotional, sondern nur körperlich intim sein können. * Die Realität, dass einige Männer enge emotionale Beziehungen, die nicht als männlich gelten, mögen, und dafür geeignet sind. * Einige feministische Männer identifizieren sich als ehemalige Nice Guys™. Dies kann darauf zurückzuführen sein, dass Nice Guys™ ein erhöhtes Bewusstsein für die Unfairness anderer Männer gegenüber Sex-Partnerinnen haben. Limitiert ist dieser Prozesses dadurch, dass er nicht immer zu einer symmetrischen Erhöhung der Eigenwahrnehmung der Nice Guys™ führt. Siehe auch englisch: * Interacting with women [englisch] * Elementary mistakes in interacting with women [englisch] * Elementary mistakes in feminist discussion [englisch] Zusätzlicher Lesestoff englisch: * Explainer: What is a “Nice Guy®?” [englisch] * Friday Feminism on the run: Nice Guys (TM) redux and what makes an ideal husband and father: auf der Flucht: Nice Guys (TM) Neuauflage und Was macht einen idealen Ehemann und Vater aus: Sie traf den Nagel genau auf den Kopf in Bezug darauf, was mich an der Nice Guy ™ Rhetorik stört, dieses Jammern einiger Männern darüber, wie unfair es ist, dass Frauen nicht in Scharen mit ihnen zusammen sein wollen, wo er so ein anständiger Kerl ist, der keine gemeinen Sachen mit Frauen macht, was wollen sie mehr? Nun, nennt uns anspruchsvoll, aber Frauen neigen dazu, ein wenig mehr zu wollen als einen Kerl, der nur darauf verzichtet, gemein zu sein, als ob das ein großes Opfer wäre…” * Do you have that female friend that you’re hopelessly in love with that unloads all her problems on you, only to end up back in the sack with that loser ex that cheated on her with her own sister, leaving you high and dry? du diese Freundin, in die du hoffnungslos verliebt bist, die all ihre Probleme bei dir ablädt, um dann wieder mit diesem Verlierer von Ex, der sie mit ihrer eigenen Schwester betrogen hat, im Bett zu landen, und dich auf dem Trockenen sitzen lässt?: "Comic The Nice Guy erwartet, dass wir mitfühlen mit einer Figur, die, obwohl sie idealisiert ist bis zu dem Punkt, wo wir angeblich 'unfreiwilligen Anstand' als seine einzigen Charakterfehler akzeptieren sollen, nicht anders kann, als als manipulativer, ärgerlicher, langweiliger, wehleidiger, frauenfeindlicher Knabe rüberzukommen … Comic basiert auf der Prämisse, dass alle Frauen gedankenlose, infantile Bimbos sind, die völlig unfähig sind, rationale Entscheidungen zu treffen, insbesondere die Entscheidung, die Hauptfigur zu ficken, wegen diesem einen Mal, wo er beim Umzug geholfen hat. * Nice Guy (TM) bei XKCD * delacroix criticises the term “friend zone” | deutsch * The Friend Zone myth: Die kalte harte Wahrheit ist, wenn du hörst: "Ich will einfach nur Freunde sein", "Ich mag dich, aber …" oder das ebenso gefürchtete "es würde unsere Freundschaft ruinieren", wirst du nicht in die Friendzone verbannt. Was du hörst ist Generationen von sozialem Druck, der Frauen sagt, dass sie es nicht riskieren können, direkt zu sein, aus Angst, jemanden zu beleidigen. Die Worte können sein "Du bist so ein guter Freund für mich," aber der beabsichtigte Sinn dahinter ist "Ich will nicht mit dir schlafen." Category:Themen